


Diamonds

by tcukkry



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcukkry/pseuds/tcukkry





	

杂物间的小灯被打开，就像点燃了一簇火苗。  
月永伸手勾住了濑名的脖子，他离得很近，可以见到藏在发丝中的耳朵。它们看上去很甜，濑名吻上去的时候想着。他的舌尖沿着耳廓精致的线条一路下滑，最后落到软绵绵的耳垂上，直到它被时轻时重的啃咬弄得通红并且湿漉漉的，连耳后和颈部的皮肤也悄悄红成一片。  
月永低低喘息着，身高差令他不得不抬起头，他喜欢耳朵被触碰，享受一点点的刺痛，并且打算报之以李。于是他揪住濑名的领结，将他拉到自己面前。  
他有些着迷地抚摸过濑名的五官，指腹抹过眼影，拖出一个延伸至鬓角的弧形痕迹。他踮脚吻住那双湿润的蓝眼睛，细密的睫毛在他的吐息间轻颤，  
濑名任由他动作，手则经演出服下摆伸了进去，杂物间太过闷热，月永身上已经出了一层薄薄的汗，皮肤摸起来潮湿粘腻，磁石一般吸附着濑名的手，一路下移，落到月永被皮裤包裹的臀缝。  
金属钮扣被解开，长裤滑落到脚踝处时，月永不安地动了一下，他把头埋在濑名胸口，由那股从白马甲之下传来的柑橘香包绕自己。触摸，揉捏，试探性地游走打转。头顶上传来濑名暗哑的声音：“带润滑了吗？”  
“没有，我想那东西不在演出必备的列表里。”  
濑名的手停顿了片刻，轻轻在极富弹性的双丘上拍了一下：“那你在这里等我？”  
月永咯咯笑了：“我也没有预料到。你是未知的，我喜欢未知。”  
别那么轻易说喜欢。濑名在那一瞬间很想那么说，但他及时改口：“你会受伤的。”他的一只手揽住月永细瘦的腰，让两人紧紧贴在一起，彼此能感受到对方胯下的热度和硬度。  
“你的动作和你的话可一点都不相符。有办法的，让你，或者我先射一次。”

濑名要解开衣服的手被月永制止了。“让我来。”他低下头，拆封礼物似的取下白色的领结，一颗颗打开排列整齐的扣子。然后是衬衫，长裤，直到内裤暴露在空气中，紧绷的布料凸显了半硬的轮廓。  
月永把手放上去时，濑名倒抽了一口气。跟自慰时完全不同，一股强烈的快感席卷了他，说不上来是出于生理还是心理的满足，月永的手很好看，线条纤长而骨节分明，此刻握住濑名胯下的硬物，揉捏中它一点点胀大，顶端渗出的液体濡湿了布料。  
濑名向来情欲寡淡，有生理需求时也基本靠右手解决。他将月永的性器从内裤中解放出时，月永浑身猛烈地颤了一下。濑名的手活相当简单粗暴，只是来回撸动柱身，不时揉搓一下裸露在外的冠状口。  
感受着小月永在手心里跳动时，濑名的语气里带着揶揄的笑意：“那么快就要射了吗？”  
月永却不在意，他的唇在濑名脸上游走，寻找到那两片薄薄的同类时，满足地叹了一口气。  
“吻我。”在月永伸出舌尖时，濑名听到他模糊不清的声音。

两人唇舌交缠，咕唧声和喘息交织在一起，唾液从唇舌的缝隙间留下，扯出长长的银丝，坠落在伸向对方的手上。  
月永泄时濑名狠狠地裹住了他的舌头，用力吮吸着，像是要吸出他的灵魂，让青年滚烫的精液一股股射在自己的手心里。月永满面潮红，两眼微微眯着，最后脱力般软在濑名的臂膀上。  
他把脸贴在濑名的胸前。濑名的身材很好，胸壁上覆盖着一层薄薄的肌肉，向下隐约是八块腹肌，有着亚洲人特有的优美而不夸张的线条。他贪婪嗅闻古龙水的气味，檀香抚慰着他高潮过后的大脑，连濑名伸进隐秘之处的手指触感也显得不再唐突。

濑名的状态不怎么好，下腹的燥热在蔓延，膨胀的欲望硬得快要爆炸，怀中月永有一下没一下的触碰和喷撒在自己胸前的吐息，不能将其纾解反而更加重了它。那个入口太过窄小，黏膜炙热柔软的触感引诱他进入，却阻挠他向前。  
“放松。”他安抚性地亲了亲月永的耳尖，感受到身下的人穴口肌肉的细小动作。  
第一个指节被容许进入，然后是第二个，粘稠的精液被送了进去，均匀涂抹在紧窒的内壁上，甬道臣服似得逐渐扩张，渐渐吞下了他的一整根手指。  
软肉湿热的吮吸让濑名全身发烫，汗水从额前滑落，顺着下颌的弧度滴在月永湿漉漉的头发里。月永抬头看了他一眼，小猫似地舔了舔他的下颚。

濑名开始伸进第二根手指，修剪良好的指甲轻轻搔刮着内壁。等到后穴已经可以容纳三根手指时，濑名将手撤了出来，将月永翻身压在门上，后背面向自己。月永不安地扑腾了几下，手不自觉地向后寻找着濑名的身体。濑名抓住了那只乱动的手。  
“レオくん，我进去了？”他用了询问的语气，怒张的性器抵在入口。月永发出含混唔声的下一秒，性器头部便挤了进去，破开穴口贴得紧密的软肉，朝着深处进发。  
被压制住的人喉间溢出一声微带痛苦的喘息，濑名咬住了他颈侧被汗水打湿的皮肤，它们看起来如此可口，动脉在他齿下快速有力地搏动，这是月永レオ的生命，此刻他拥有并主导着这个激起他无限征服欲的人。

月永的头仰着，强烈的刺激、痛楚和隐秘的快感令他的大脑混乱成一片。他被一只有力的手臂牢牢箍着，面前是冷硬的墙壁，身后是一具炙热的艺术品般的肉体。狭小的空间和被占有被掌控，令他感到安全而快乐，他的灵魂想要颤抖地放声歌唱，可是脱口而出的却是猫一样的呜咽声。  
柱身全部进去时，两人都长长舒了一口气。濑名几乎是用尽了全身力气，才克制住自己不在第一时间动作，而是等待身下人的适应。  
月永却努力偏了偏头，昏黄灯光模糊了他侧脸的线条，但能看出他分明是微笑着的。他开口道：“征服我。”  
濑名再也忍不住，低吼了一声，大开大合地抽送起来。

精液，肠液和性器渗出的体液，随着抽插逐渐流出，顺着月永白皙的大腿根滑下。天堂般的极乐刺激得濑名头皮发麻，他抬高月永的一条腿，让两人交合的地方暴露在眼前，湿亮粗大的性器嵌在被撞击的发红的臀缝中，磨擦的耻毛使溢出的液体搅出白色泡l沫，整个画面带来色情而淫靡的视觉冲击。  
月永的呻吟逐渐染上了快乐的色彩，濑名调整着角度，寻找前列腺所在的那一点。在一次重重的顶弄中，月永惊叫了一声，大腿抽搐起来。  
濑名将月永抬到了一个夸张的高度，朝着那里精准的进攻起来。“你可以再大声点，如果你想让大家知道我们在这里。”  
过分强烈的快感令月永痛苦地摇着头，生理性泪水从他的眼角溢出，狭窄的内壁死死绞着濑名的欲望，试图描摹出它的形状和上面的每一根线条。月永意乱情迷的神情是如此迷人，以至于濑名把他转了个身，想要好好地看着他。  
性器在体内直接旋转了180度，敏感的黏膜终是经不住这种刺激，电流般的快乐沿着尾椎骨一路上行，月永终于忍不住，哭着第二次射了出来。

此时的月永漂亮得像颗钻石，发着光，濑名贴在他的脸颊边，温柔地吮吸他的泪水、汗水和唾液，下身的动作却没有慢下来，依然是毫无节制的深入浅出，猛烈地折磨着刚刚高潮的后庭。月永看上去像是溺在海里，濒临窒息，于是濑名用口唇渡他以空气。  
在接吻中濑名达到了顶点，残存的清醒让他把性具拔了出来，射在了月永柔软粘腻的腹壁上。  
与月永肉体结合带来的快感灭顶如海啸，以至于高潮的一瞬间，濑名以为自己会在下一秒拥着他死去。


End file.
